pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Sven
History Part 7 Whilst exploring a taiga biome PewDiePie finds an untamed wolf, and tries to feed it meat and potatoes and eventually figures out he needs bones and chicken. He keeps the wolf in a small cave and kills two skeletons, then tames the wolf in the cave. He names the wolf “Sven”, and brings him back home safely to introduce him to Joergen II and his other animals. Part 8 Sven gets inside Boat Cow’s boat and is kept at PewDiePie’s house, while PewDiePie fights a raid. Part 9 PewDiePie dyes Sven’s collar blue, and brings him and Joergen II on an ocean adventure. Near the end his boat breaks and Sven gets sucked into an underwater ravine filled with magma. PewDiePie searches for him for ages, and eventually finds him in a cave with some air. Relieved, PewDiePie goes back home but forgets he accidentally made Sven sit. The episode ends with him making it back to Sven and asking his viewers what he should do next. Part 10 PewDiePie saves Sven from the underwater cavern by using a lead and a dirt tower to drag Sven upwards. He leads him home with Joergen II and narrowly avoids a creeper's blast but both get home safe. He then gives Sven a name tag. Later, Sven watches PewDiePie build IKEA Tower. Part 11 Sven goes too close to Water Sheep’s cage, causing PewDiePie to yell at Water Sheep. PewDiePie then shows him some fireworks and afterwards Sven gets in Boat Cow ll's boat which angers PewDiePie. Part 12 Sven gets in a birch boat, which PewDiePie gets him out of saying that he shouldn’t get in Boat Cow’s boat either. Sven then gets into the boat anyways. He later stresses PewDiePie out a bit while he’s brewing potions by getting too close to a bouncing pufferfish and walking on the edge of his fireplace. Part 13 Sven rides a minecart rail which PewDiePie put him in, while he goes in a separate one. Sven ends up going ahead of him and does the entire thing with PewDiePie chasing him, and eventually they both get to a stop at the start. PewDiePie pushes him down again and when he comes back a Creeper comes out and explodes, but Sven survives. PewDiePie then starts making banners, and Sven falls from upstairs giving him a heart attack. Then, Sven watches PewDiePie build his second house. After, PewDiePie dies from a Creeper blast although Sven survives the blast, and gets to witness the miracle of life with baby turtles along with PewDiePie who returns. Sven then proceeds to mate with Virgin Turtle's wife right in front of Virgin Turtle. Part 14 PewDiePie reveals to Sven that the house he just built is actually Sven’s house. He shows Sven around the place and leaves him there so he doesn’t see what is about to happen to Water Sheep. Sven stays sitting in front of the house and is seen there at the end of the episode. Part 15 Sven and PewDiePie go on an epic trek through many different biomes to find the Woodland Mansion. They pass by shipwrecks and villages and eventually end up at the mansion. PewDiePie brings Sven along where he miraculously survives two creeper explosions and the two return home with lots of loot. Part 16 Sven is shown the newly completed Giant Meatball and PewDiePie has a hard time trying to get Sven to try the elevator, which fails. Sven later witnesses the attempted revival of Water Sheep by sacrificing the chickens, which also fails. Sven watches PewDiePie build the memorial and attends Water Sheep's funeral. Later in the episode, Sven and PewDiePie go looking for Dinnerbone and Joergen II, but were unable to find Dinnerbone, although Joergen II is found and brought home. Part 17 Sven is bought with PewDiePie along with Joergen ll to find and explore the jungle PewDiePie found in an earlier episode. In the jungle Sven and PewDiePie find Klaus and also meet a Panda, with Sven also surviving a number of Creeper explosions. Sven then helps PewDiePie defeat a bunch of mobs as well as finding an Iron Golem in a village. After that, they all return home safely. Part 18 Sven and PewDiePie tour the church for the first time and then both go and find a city to kidnap a villager. They then arrive back home, and PewDiePie decides to bring Sven and Joergen ll to find the end, but decides not to take Sven because it could take a while. Part 19 PewDiePie takes Sven and Joergen ll to the Mushroom island that Water Sheep told them to go to. They find a Mushroom Cow and some treasure. Later on, Sven witnesses Joergen ll’s demise as he suffocates in the mineshaft. There is a conspiracy theory that Sven is actually the one who pushed Joergen down that mineshaft, not PewDiePie. Part 20 Near the end of the episode, Sven goes through the Nether Portal, getting stuck there. Pewds gets irritated, telling Sven that the video is over. He manages to get him back through before the video ends. Part 21 Sven teleports on top of the scaffolding for the statue PewDiePie is building, and falls off. Part 22 When PewDiePie can’t find Sven, he starts panicking but eventually finds him on top of the Church of Water Sheep’s water stream. Part 23 Sven guards the Pig Army and PewDiePie goes to rescue him. Sven then watches the Zombie Villager get cured. Part 24 After successfully draining an ocean monument and claiming it as his own, PewDiePie shows Sven around his new underwater base. Sven then gets into Librarian Couple’s fricking chamber, and meets Ulla Britta at the end of the episode. Part 25 PewDiePie brings Sven inside for the wither fight. After its conclusion, PewDiePie shows Sven the beacon and tells him how Water Sheep, Joergen, and Joergen II died to give us strength. Part 26 Part 27 PewDiePie, Sven and Dark Joergen go off to the taiga biome for an adventure. PewDiePie leaves Joergen in a hole and goes to the forest. Sven and PewDiePie spot two baby foxes. PewDiePie names them Bengt and Åke, but Åke is killed by a wolf shortly after. As they are about to leave, PewDiePie decides to tame another wolf and makes him Sven's boyfriend. At the end of the episode, the couple have a marriage ceremony and make a baby. Gallery SvenCave.png|Sven after being tamed. SvenAnimals.png|Sven meeting Joergen and the animals. Sven blue collar video.JPG|Sven’s blue collar. SvenSaved.png|Sven being brought home safe and sound. SvenCart.png|Sven in a minecart. SvenTop.png|Sven on his perch. SvenPigs.png|Sven guarding the pig army. SvenBeacon.png|Sven at the memorial beacon. Category:Character Category:Dogs Category:PewDiePie's Pets